Crystal Dolls
by qaroinlove
Summary: Por que Ciel y Grell eran unas muñecas de cristal, eran frágiles y delicadas. Por que amar es destruir, y sus dueños las fracturaron al punto de quebrarlas. ¿Habrá alguna oportunidad de sanar aquello que se ha herido?.


Crystal dolls.

Disclaimer: Will, Ciel, Grell & Sebas-chan no me pertenecen aún, pero estoy en platicas y contratos para adoptarlos :D

Advertencias: este será un fic raro, ya que la pareja principal quedara en GrellxCiel.

esto se me ocurrio un día de osio. así que espero y les guste.

un beso a mi Sebas-chan, a mi pequeño Alan :D aaah y a mi Lau-chan :D

.

.

.

Tal vez William y Sebastían comparten más cosas en común de las que ellos piensan.

Han pasado mas de cien años desde que Ciel Phantomhive ha dejado de lado su humanidad. Aunque en el fondo de su demoníaco ser conserve ciertos sentimientos por aquel ser que se hacer llamar su fiel sirviente. Ciel le amaba, quizás de una manera egoísta por quererle solo para él o de una forma masoquista por soportar aquellas más que evidentes humillaciones por parte del demonio. Cualquiera que fuera no importaba, ambas eran amor.

Grell Sutcliff, era considerado el dios de la muerte mas cruel, sádico e incontrolable que se ha tenido registrado en la historia del mundo Shinigami. Pero a pesar de eso, Grell tenía una debilidad. Y llevaba por nombre William T. Spears. La parca roja cambiaba radicalmente de personalidad, al punto de ser manso y sumiso ante aquella muerte de oscuros cabellos.

William era un ser frió, un ser egoísta y dominante. Aunque también un poco maníaco y depresivo. Pero, tenía un curioso pasatiempo, uno que era un llamativo monumento al carmesí.

William estimaba, quizás un poco más que eso, a aquella singular parca roja llamada Grell. Pero a pesar de ello, William no podía (quería) involucrarse más de lo que ya estaba. Esos encuentros casuales que ambas muertes sostenían eran de sexo desenfrenado. Aunque para Grell era más que eso, en cada cruel embestida por parte de la muerte oscura hacía "la" pelirroja había dolor por parte de "ella".

Dolor por ser tratada peor que una ramera, dolor, ella al entregarse por amor, dolor por no ser correspondida.

.

.

.  
Sebastian Michaelis, un demonio de la mas alta estirpe estaba mas que furioso. Sin embargo no lo demostraba. Y es que le humillaba la sola idea (y hecho cabe destacar) de que él, uno de los príncipes demoníacos fuera simplemente el mayordomo de un mestizo. El contrato que hizo con aquel niñato le obligaba a servirle, y ahora que era demonio al igual que él, lo haría por la eternidad. Condenándolo a la servidumbre de un inferior. Sin embargo, algo había a su favor, aquel niño antes humano tenia ciertos sentimientos hacía su demoníaco ser.

Y Sebastian los utilizaba a su favor. Le humillaba cada que tenía oportunidad y le corrompía de la manera más cruel conocida por el demonio.

La primera vez que le tomo fue lo mas sádico y cruel posible, al punto de dejar a Ciel tan herido que le fue incapaz de levantarse en varios días de la cama. Pero, a pesar de los daños el chico de cabellos azulados sano rápidamente debido a su condición inmortal.

Ahora que han pasado cien años, Sebastian a desarrollado ciertos... ¿Sentimientos? Hacía su bocchan, aun sigue molesto, sin embargo, su trato hacía su contratista ha cambiado, al punto de llegarlo a tratar con delicadeza (algo irónico viniendo de un demonio) pero a pesar de eso nunca lo admitiría. Su estética se lo impedía.

William y Sebastian tenían tanto en común a pesar de todo. Ambos ambos eran egoístas, sádicos y crueles con aquellos que los amaban. Y aún que lo negaran por orgullo o por estética, la muerte y el demonio, ambos estaban enamorados de sus victimas.

Muy cierta es la frase "Amar es destruir o ser destruido" en las manos del dios de la muerte y el mayordomo. Ambos destruían poco a poco el amor de sus victimas. Pero, lo que no tenían previsto es que... En algunas ocasiones las victimas toman conciencia de ello. Y sobretodo, que aquellos a quienes lastiman, llegan a tener un momento en el cual quieren escapar de aquella tortura, y poder ser libres.

Por que una cosa es cierta, Ciel sigue siendo un Phantomhive y Grell una diosa de la muerte de Élite.

—¡ah!.

Suaves gemidos inundaban la oscura habitación.

—Mmmm... Seeeeh... Mmm.

Grell estaba bajo el cuerpo de William, le estaba haciendo tocar el cielo en cada envestida. Por un instante la parca roja se sintió amada por su Romeo. Oh, como amaba al Will romántico, aquel que le trataba con fragilidad y cuidado, como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratara.

—Oh Will~ —suspiro de placer la pelirroja —T-te amo.

Era la primera vez que lo decía, dos palabras que le quemaban la garganta y el pecho cada que miraba al estoico shinigami oscuro.  
William al escuchar el suspiro del shinigami carmesí, se tenso. Esto no podía ser, todo se estaba saliendo de control y el lo arreglaría. No podía dejar que esa relación fuera más "allá" de lo establecido.

Varias rudas estocadas más bastaron para llevar a la parca roja al cielo, y a William al infierno.

—¡William!.

Grell sonrió plenamente, amaba a Will y esta vez le pediría que formalizaran su "relación". La parca negra suspiro al liberarse, y con suma lentitud se levanto de su cama dejando al cálido y pequeño cuerpo de su subordinado sobre la misma. Esto acabaría hoy, al menos los sentimentalismos. Por que de una cosa estaba seguro William T. Spears, el amaba a Grell pero no quería sufrir. No una vez más. El shinigami negro tomo la camisa que estaba al costado de su cama y comenzó a vestirse, la muerte roja al percatarse de ello se extraño. Will nunca hacia eso.

— ¿Que sucede Will?— preguntó con curiosidad mientras arrastraba las sabanas y se cubría con ellas.

William solo se limito a verle enarcando una ceja, y siguió la rutina de vestirse. La pelirroja se extraño y con la rapidez que le permitía las recientes actividades se incorporo delante del moreno.

—¿Sucede algo William? — insistió con evidente preocupación. Mientras le miraba directamente.

William sintió una punzada en el hueco donde debería esta su corazón. Ver la preocupación en la mirada de su subordinado, le hizo dudar por un segundo. Pero su lógica le hizo recapacitar, esto era por el bien de ambos. William tomo de las muñecas a Sutcliff y con un poco de fuerza la aventó sobre la cama, eso desconcertó al shinigami carmesí

"Quizás quiera jugar un poco más" pensó la muerte carmesí, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

William ya completamente vestido se dirigió al pequeño buro que estaba al lado de su cama, sacando su billetera tomo unos cuantos billetes y los arrojo sobre la cama ante la atenta y desconcertada mirada de su subordinado.

—toma esto Sutcliff — habló lo mas indiferentemente posible.— quiero que cuando regrese ya no estés— sus palabras estaba cargadas de frialdad y veneno— por cierto, has perdido el toque "querida" ya no me satisfaces como antes.

Antes dichas palabras William salio de la habitación dejando a un destrozado Grell. La pelirroja no lo podía creer, su William le había tratado pero que una prostituta.

Se sintió humillada, usada y sobretodo se odio a si misma, dolorosas Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus entristecidos ojos. Y se abrazo a si mismo, como si tuviera miedo de romperse en ese instante, Enredo sus níveos brazos en sus piernas y enterró su rostro en las rodillas. Y lloró, lloró por todo lo que fue y por todo lo que no será. Lloró por que se había roto y nunca más sería la misma.

.

.


End file.
